


Unforgettable

by ItsyBitsyBatsySpider



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other, based on fanart, nosmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider/pseuds/ItsyBitsyBatsySpider
Summary: Chat Noir finally gets a “yes” and he and Ladybug go on a "date". But there’s a twist. They still can’t know each other’s identities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this a while ago on tumblr, but i thought i'd post it again on here. This is based off of a fanart by buggachat, i absolutely LOVE their fanart and i got permission first before i wrote this. I had a lot of fun writing it and i hope you guys like it too!!! Also i didn't proofread this, again, when i posted it. So sorry if some of it's off. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette wondered how she got here. Sitting in the middle of her room, redesigning a red shirt, and thinking about her “not date” with Chat Noir in a few hours. It had all began when they were taking care of an akuma earlier, when somehow, someone got angry at a librarian for not doing her job well, so she got akumatized and become Silencer. How that can happen to a librarian? Marinette didn’t know. But it was a pain in the ass to take care of.

 

The akuma kept taking people’s voices, hence silencing them, whenever they made a sound. So it was pretty difficult for Ladybug and Chat Noir to take care of, since they had to relay their plans to each other without making a sound. But in the end they were able to defeat her, breaking the pen the akuma was in and shouting their signature “Pound It!” phrase. 

 

All was good and NOT difficult….

 

Until Chat asked, “Ladybug? Do-do you wanna go out on a-a date?”

 

Marinette couldn’t say that she hadn’t noticed how nervous he had been in the moments before the question, but needless to say it was still a little startling. No one had ever asked her out on a date before, minus Nino but he didn’t count, so Marinette was slightly taken aback by this.

 

Then suddenly, the confident superherione became her dorky awkward self. She dropped her yoyo and turned to look at Chat, surprised.

 

“Uhm-um what? A date? Like a date-date?”

 

“Uh, yeah?” Chat said.

 

“Well, uhm, Chat you know why we can’t. We can’t know each other’s identities. It’d be too dangerous.”

 

“No, I know I know! Which is why I thought we could still go out on a date, but as our hero selves.”  
Ladybug scoffed. “Don’t you think we would cause a riot? We can’t just walk into a restaurant in our suits and order a sandwich.”

 

“Well, no of course not, but we can show up in outfits that looks like our costumes.”

 

LB blinked at him.

 

“Are you serious right now? That’s…..actually a good idea.”

 

“I know right!”

 

“But Chat, I, uh, I’m just not… erm…” Marinette couldn’t get the words out.

 

“Right, you don’t like me that way.” Chat’s ears drooped for a moment and a look of dejection crossed his face before it was gone and a small smile took its place.

 

“Well then we can just hang out as friends. Nothing wrong with spending time with a friend, right?”

 

Ladybug smiled. “Right, I guess.” Chat sensed Ladybug’s hesitation and his goofy grin was replaced with a serious look.

 

“Please, LB? We don’t even have to talk about our personal lives or anything, I just want to get to know my partner. You’re one of my best friends, and I wanna know more about you.”

 

Marinette rolled the words over and over in her head before glancing back up at Chat and giving him a confident smile. Maybe he did have a point. They had been working together for what seemed like years and yet, they didn’t know each other’s favorite color. They trusted each other with their lives and yet didn’t know their favorite junk food or tv show. They had been through so much together, and the only real thing she knew about Chat, was his allergy to feathers. Maybe it was time they got to know each other a little. It couldn’t hurt right? She had made up her mind.

 

“Sure, Chat. I’d like to get to know my partner more too.”

 

The biggest smile broke across the black cat’s face and he jumped into the air letting out a small cry of happiness. He finally convinced his lady to hang out outside of their masks! This day just seemed to get better and better for him.

 

He was about to rush off in excitement and get ready before he was reminded by Ladybug that they still had to plan it.

 

“Oh, oh right. Sorry! Just got a little excited.”

 

“I can see that, kitty.”

 

“So where do you wanna meet up? What time? What do you wanna do?”

 

Ladybug placed a finger on her chin and pondered the question.

 

“We could meet in front of the Eiffel Tower. Say, maybe 8 o’clock tomorrow?” She suggested.

 

Chat smiled. “Yes! Sounds great! But what do you wanna do?”

 

The superheroine smiled. “You pick.” 

 

The beeping in her ears grew stronger and that’s when Marinette noticed that she had been running out of time a few minutes ago.

 

“Oh crap! I gotta go! See you later Chat Noir! Bye!” She shouted as she swung away from the building, leaving behind her partner.

 

“Marinette, are you sure this is a good idea?” Tikki asked anxiously from the side as she watched Marinette finish up sewing her shirt.

 

“Well, not entirely, but it makes sense doesn’t it? I mean, me and Chat have been partners for a long time and we still know nothing about each other. Which is both a bad thing and a good thing. And he is my friend, so shouldn’t we at least be able to hang out as friends?”

.................

 

Tikki rubbed her head in thought. “I guess. Just remember to be careful.” Marinette smiled.

 

“Of course Tikki. Now what do you think of this shirt? Does it look good?”

 

“I think it looks great!”

 

“Kid? Do you really believe that this is a good idea? I mean, without the glamour magic we kwamis bestow upon you every time you transform, there’s a higher chance that she’ll find out who you are.” Plagg said to his chosen while he munched on some cheese, brie this time.

 

“Yes, I’m sure Plagg. Why wouldn’t I be?” Adrien said as he struggled to get his hair just right for his “not date” with LB. Right now, it was being difficult and Adrien didn’t know how much more gel he could put in it.

 

“What I want to know, is how you make my hair look like That when I transform!”

 

“Magic, kid. It’s magic.”

 

Adrien sighed in defeat. “I knoooww.”

.......................

 

Marinette fidgeted with her skirt as she waited in front of the Eiffel Tower. She bit her lip in anticipation and looked around for anyone who looked remotely like Chat, mentally hitting herself for arriving ten minutes early. What was she thinking? Why would he arrive minutes before hand? Why would SHE?

 

Marinette groaned and put her face in her hands. She went over to one of the staircases and sat down, rumpling her skirt a little bit. For tonight, she had lengthened one of her black skirts, so it reached down to her knees, and redesigned an old red shirt of hers, so now it was an off-the-shoulder top. She had brushed her hair and put it in red ribbons, just like when she was Ladybug, and had on a huge pair of red sunglasses. She knew it was evening, and no sane person wears sunglasses at night, but she had an identity to keep and it was the only thing she could think of. But Marinette had to admit, it was a bit too nice of an outfit for just hanging out with a friend. Had she done something wrong? Should she go home and change into something different? Ten minutes is enough time to go home and change into different clothes right? Maybe she could swing back real quick and be back before anybody noticed.

 

“Hello m’lady.” A smooth voice said behind her, startling her out of her anxious thoughts. Marinette jumped off of the stairs and turned around to see Chat Noir, although he looked much different.

 

He wore a slim black suit, grey pressed shirt, and a bright green tie. His hair was styled in the way it was when he was transformed, but Marinette could tell that it was a little more forced than it usually was. And just like Marinette, he opted for wearing dark sunglasses in place of a mask. A smile grew on the young bluenette’s face as she regained her composure.

 

“Well hello kitty. I must say you certainly know how to dress up.”

 

“I was just about to say the same thing about you.”

 

“So where are we heading off to tonight? I’m sure you’ve thought of some ideas.”

 

“Well of course! I thought we would head off to this cafe on the Seine. I’ve heard that it’s good.”

 

Chat offered his arm to Marinette, “Shall we?” He said. And in her mind she heard a faint voice tell her that it started to seem too much like a date, but for some reason she ignored it and took Chat’s arm.

 

The walk to the cafe was beautiful, the lights of the city glowed in a strange artificial beauty and it made Marinette feel awe at how something so normal could still take her breath away. She and Chat talked about some random things. Of course it was awkward at first. They had never seen each other outside of their costumes before, so it was undoubtedly a bit odd for the both of them, but they still enjoyed each other’s company despite that, and soon they became comfortable with each other.

 

There was small talk, basically anything that wasn’t their personal lives, and it ranged from favorite kind of music to what they would do in zombie apocalypse situations to Hogwarts houses.

 

“No way! You’re a Slytherin? I did not peg you as a Slytherin.” Chat said in disbelief. “Actually…that makes sense now that I think about it.”

 

Marinette shrugged. “Well it’s true. But what about you? What’s your Hogwarts house?”

 

Chat went silent before murmuring. “I don’t really wanna say.”

 

“Oh come on! It’s not that bad. All of the houses are awesome and have their own great traits. What’s yours?”

 

“……Hufflepuff….” 

 

“See! Hufflepuffs are awesome! You know why? Because they have Chat Noir!” she bumped his shoulder. “Plus, it makes sense.”

 

A flicker of a smile passed over Chat’s face, before it turned into a full on grin. “Yeah. Hufflepuff’s are awesome! I mean, where would Harry be if Cedric didn’t tell him how to open the egg?”

 

“Eggsactly.” Marinette blurted out before she could stop herself. Her hand shot up and covered her mouth as Chat looked at her in shock.

 

“My lady, did you just make…a pun!”

 

“…no.”

 

“You made a pun!” Chat shouted, his face bright with happiness. “Oh man, this is the greatest day of my life!”

 

“Shut up! I did not make a pun!”

 

“Yes you did! And I heard it! I am never going to forget this moment for the rest of my life.”

 

“Oh would you look at that! We’re here.” Marinette said quickly, trying to move on from that moment, but Chat still had a huge grin on his face. He had been smiling all night.

 

They walked into the cafe, earning a strange look from the waitress as she saw them wearing sunglasses, and found a table to sit at.

 

“This place looks great. Where did you hear about it?” Marinette asked. Chat stuttered and began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Uhm uh, I-I don’t really remember, heh. Sorry.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence as they gazed at their menus and adjusted their glasses, and struggled to come up with anything else to talk about. And just when Marinette was sure that she was about to die from awkwardness and humiliation, the waitress came by with a notebook in hand and pen at the ready.

 

Oh thank God Marinette thought.

 

“Hi, welcome to Brazille. Are we ready to order?” the waitress asked politely. The non couple breathed sighs of relief and nodded, giving her their orders. Marinette decided to get a simple club sandwich and iced tea while Chat ordered the pesto chicken sandwich and a water. The waitress took their menus and walked away, leaving the two incognito superheroes to their conversation.

 

It was silent for a moment longer until Marinette couldn’t stand the silence any longer and decided to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“So, what kind of hobbies do you enjoy?” She winced inwardly.

 

Chat jumped, slightly startled, but that was quickly wiped away with a kind smile on his face, as he pondered her question.

 

“Well, I do a lot of things, but I don’t enjoy all of them. So if I had to choose a hobby I’d like to try,” he was silent for a minute as he thought about his answer, “it would have to be photography.”

 

This perked Marinette’s interest. “Really? Why?”

 

Chat shrugged, “Well it’s just really cool how you can freeze one moment of time in a frame and be able to go back and look at that one thing. In a way it’s kind of like traveling to the past. And I just think it’d be interesting to try.”

 

The cat leaned back in his seat. “What about you? What would you like to try if you could?”

 

“Hmmm, well there was this one time when I tried fencing.” Marinette said. Chat leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

 

“Really?” He asked curiously.

 

“Yeah. I thought it was pretty fun, but that sport specifically wasn’t for me. So maybe I’d try something like that.”

 

“Huh. Any ideas?”

 

“No, none so far. Plus with school, the akumas, and my normal life, I don’t think I would have the time for it.”

 

“Yeah, I get that. I still wonder how I manage being a superhero.” 

 

Marinette chuckled, “Yeah, me too.”

 

At that moment, the waitress came back with their food and set it down in front of them. Telling them that if they needed anything else, to just holler. They thanked her and began   
to eat their food while keeping the conversation alive.

 

Time seemed to fly by as they talked and ate and at one point of the night, Marinette wondered why she had never seen this side of Chat before. So maybe this whole thing was a good idea.

 

“I feel overdressed.” Chat said.

 

Marinette scoffed and tried not to choke on the bite she was chewing. “Because you are.”

 

Chat nodded and pushed his glasses back up his face. “Yeah well, I was a bit too excited. It took me two hours to style my hair like this, you know!”

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes way.”

 

“No wonder it looks so forced. How much gel did you use?” Marinette asked, bewildered.

 

“A lot more than I’m comfortable saying.”

 

Marinette laughed. A sound that Adrien had absolutely fallen in love with. It reminded him of silver bells during Christmas-time or wind chimes during the summer and he wanted to listen to it all the time. Why else would he make all of those puns, other than to hear his lady’s laugh?

 

Ladybug’s laughter dulled down into giggle that she barely contained in her throat, and then the waitress came by with the bill.

 

“Here’s the bill for your meal. You two have a good rest of the night.” She said before she left to go waite to another table.

 

Marinette went to grab her purse to pay for her half of the meal, but Chat stopped her before she could count out her money.

 

“Please, m’lady. Let me.” he said, putting on the suave facade that he usually did. Marinette rolled her eyes and took out the money for her sandwich.

 

“C’mon chaton, we both agreed that this wasn’t going to be a date.”

 

“But-” he said, the facade gone and replaced with a dorky boy who knew nothing about romance or dates.

 

“Nope. Now let’s go, I have to get home before my parents notice I’m not home anymore.”

 

They quickly made their way out of the restaurant and back to the Eiffel Tower, a little bit out of breath since they had to hurry. When they had left, the Tower hadn’t lit up yet, but now that is was nearly midnight, it was a beacon in the City of Lights. The golden glow washed over the pair and the chilly air wrapped around causing them both to shiver.

 

Maybe they should’ve brought a jacket or something. By the time they got to the Tower is was 11:03pm and Marinette was shivering profusely. Chat had offered her his jacket, but she refused. The superhero finally noticed how much of a date this entire evening had been, and she mentally berated herself for letting it get a little out of hand. It would be too cruel to make him think that this was a date when it really wasn’t supposed to be; so better to make it clear now instead of having to break his heart later.

 

Of course, it made Marinette sad that it would probably hurt Chat’s feelings, as it did in the past, but she had to make it clear that they were just friends* and nothing more. At least she knew that Chat would take it well as he had before, and not try to make the situation any worse. He may act like a silly alley cat, but deep down he was a gentleman. 

 

“Well, my lady, I guess this is where we part ways.” Chat said as he took Marinette’s hand and kissed it. She pulled her hand away and pushed his nose back, making him lean backwards and almost lose his balance. It was funny to her seeing Chat be not as agile as he usual was. The bluenette giggled.

 

“Yes, I guess it is. I had fun tonight Chat Noir.”

 

“Me too. Do you wanna do this again sometime?” he asked with a shrug. Marinette bit her lip.

 

“Maybe.”

 

A small, sad smile fell upon Adrien’s lips before he pocketed his hands. He glanced at the ground, wondering if he did anything wrong to make his lady feel hesitant. But when he looked at her again he saw that she felt just as sad as he did. Even though he couldn’t see her eyes, he knew what they looked like. Because she had worn the same expression when she said no to a date before Glaciator.

 

Adrien smiled.

 

“Well, when you’re ready LB, I’ll be right here waiting.” the boy held up his fist to Ladybug, in the same way they did after defeating an akuma, and waited for her to fist bump. Ladybug smiled and returned the gesture.

 

“I’ll see you later Chat Noir. Until next time.” she said as she turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.

 

“Until next time Ladybug!’’ Adrien called out after her. She turned around and gave him a soft smile, and Adrien will always remember how his heart skipped a beat at that moment.

 

Adrien stayed in his spot until he could no longer see his lady. He shifted back and forth on his feet a few times, with a smile still on his face, before turning around and heading home, whistling to the soft tune of Cecily Smith and thinking about how wonderful and unforgettable a night it had been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their get together with each other, both Marinette and Adrien are exhausted. And one small act of kindness, as their civilian selves, leads to a habit between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since you guys liked the last chapter so much, i decided to upload the second chapter! And just so you all know, each of these chapters are based off of a buggachat fanart!

Marinette woke up to the sound of her mother pounding on her room door. At first, she had thought it was a part of her dream, but the insistence of the banging made it apparent that it was coming from the land of the living.

 

Groaning, she pulled her pillow over her head and shouted for “Five more minutes.”

 

“But Marinette,” Sabine called, “You’re half an hour late for school!”

 

That got the young girl’s attention.

 

Marinette’s eyes popped open and she threw her sheets off of her bed, disturbing Tikki and her restful sleep. The little kwami yelped in surprise at the sudden movement and tumbled through the air.

 

“Oof! Marinette! What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m late Tikki! This is the second time this week! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late!” Marinette chanted frantically.

 

She threw on the first outfit she could think of, not looking in the mirror to see if it went together, and rushed downstairs. Just barely grabbing her purse and school bag full of books, Marinette ran out of the bakery with a pastry or two in her hands, on her way to school.

 

The school wasn’t too far from her home, so instead of transforming and swinging there, Marinette opted for old fashioned running.

 

The school bell had just rung the moment her foot hit the first step; and while she raced up the steps she heard a car door slam behind her. She took a split second to turn around, and much to her surprise saw Adrien running towards the front doors, frantically chugging a cup of coffee and holding his school bag instead of slinging it over his shoulder. His hair was a golden mess, looking like unruly bedhead and the boy model had bags underneath his eyes. He wore a simple sweater and loose jeans, his shoes weren’t even tied. It looked like he had woken up late just like Marinette had. 

How odd.

Adrien went up the steps, not even noticing Marinette, until she was less than a meter away from him. He jerked in surprise, nearly spilling his coffee.

 

“Marinette! Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” he said, his voice slightly shaky.

 

Marinette offered him a small smile.

 

“It’s okay Adrien.”

 

“I just didn’t sleep well last night, so I’m really tired right now, and the coffee isn’t helping a lot, not to mention I didn’t have any breakfa-.” He stopped talking and looked down. “And now I’m rambling. Sorry.”

 

Marinette’s eyes widened. “No, no! You’re fine! It’s just, I’m pretty tired too, so I don’t feel like talking.” She glanced down at her hands, still clutching the pastries she took from the bakery.

 

“You want one?” She asked all of a sudden, offering a cream danish to Adrien. It was that time of day and it was that kind of tired, where you had no idea what you were doing until a few hours after it happened. And Marinette was so tired from her get-together with Chat last night that she didn’t even think twice about giving her crush a pastry for breakfast.

 

So when the treat was offered to the tired boy, he didn’t even glance twice at it as he took it from Marinette and bit into it.

 

Sweet and rich flavors danced over Adrien’s tongue and in that moment Adrien was content. It was so good and only Marinette’s parents could pull something this incredible off.

 

“Thanks Marinette.” Adrien said after he gulped down the wonderful treat.

 

“No problem, Adrien. We should probably be getting to class now. Come on.”

 

They walked next to each other and crossed the large gym that separated them from their classroom.

 

Adrien slightly felt bad about not having anything else for Marinette, since she was kind enough to give up half of her breakfast for him. He glanced down at his half empty coffee and an idea struck him. Then he offered the girl beside him his coffee.

 

“Want the rest?’’ he asked timidly.

 

Marinette stared down at the cup in bewilderment. Hey bluebell eyes widened and her hands frozen. Was Adrien really offering her the rest of his coffee?

 

When Marinette didn’t move to take the cup, Adrien winced in embarrassment, assuming that Marinette didn’t like coffee or didn’t want it, began to retract it and ramble.

 

“I mean, if you want it. It’s just, you were kind enough to give me half of your breakfast, and I thought that I could return the favor and I just, I don’t know, do you want the rest?”

 

“No-no! I mean yes I would like the rest, but I’m saying no because I do like coffee I just don’t drink it a lot.”

 

“Oh, okay!”

 

Adrien gave Marinette the cup of coffee and shoved his hands in his pockets, still embarrassed and his face began to show it by turning into a soft pink. He looked over at Marinette and saw that her face was just as red as his.

 

Ugh, why did this have to be so awkward? It was fine when she did it.

 

While Adrien was glancing at the bluenette, he noticed that she had not put her hair up today. Nor was she wearing her usual jacket or pink pants. Instead it was a Chat Noir themed sweater and leggings. He blushed even harder.

 

She was really cute.

 

They arrived at their classroom and opened the door. Everyone in the room turned to look at them and saw Marinette and Adrien go to their seats, faces red and looking as if they had rolled out of bed. Which was exactly what they did.

 

Marinette went and sat next to Alya, and buried her face in her arms. Her hair falling in front of her eyes and hiding her features. 

 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng. Mister Agreste. Why are you both late today? And I expect a good excuse this time from the both of you.” Miss Bustier said sternly.

 

“Uhmm,” Adrien began, “I-uh, I overslept and there was traffic.”

 

Miss Bustier sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Alright, I’ll let that pass. You aren’t late often Adrien. Marinette? This better be a good one.” The red headed teacher crossed her arms and leaned on her desk as Marinette looked up from her hiding place. She was too tired to think of a good excuse, and she had already used all of the good ones. Plus, there was a limit to how many times she could say she overslept.

 

Thankfully, though, Adrien came to help.

 

“It was because of me, Miss Bustier.” Marinette’s ears rang as she heard those words. What was Adrien saying? What was he doing? Was he really gonna take the blame for her being late? “My driver was supposed to go to Marinette’s house to pick her up. We just started carpooling together, since we take the same route to school, and I thought that it would help her get to school on time more often instead of walking everyday. So it’s my fault we were both late. I’m really sorry.”

 

Miss Bustier’s eyes were slightly wide with shock, that was a first.

 

Adrien turned around to look at Marinette and saw her big blue eyes wide with shock. But they quickly turned into gratitude as she set her chin down on her arms and mouthed “Thank you.” to the golden boy in front of her. He shrugged and turned back to the front, another blush creeping up his face. Miss. Bustier, having dismissed both the excuses, turned back to the black board and started talking about the class’s lesson for that day, which was something about Edgar Allan Poe.

 

Alya nudges Marinette with her shoulder and the tired girl turns to look at her friend.

 

“Girl, what was that about?” she whispers. “You never told me that you started carpooling with Adrien.”

 

“I don’t.” she mumbled. “He just said that to help me get out of trouble.”

 

“Oooooohh, okay. I see.”

 

She turned to look at Nino with a sly smile on her face, and her boyfriend had the exact same knowing smile on his face. Having read each other’s minds, Nino turned to the silent Adrien.

 

“Hey, Adrien,” Nino began. “Why did you tell Miss. Bustier that you were carpooling with Marinette?”

 

The boy didn’t glance up from the notes he was taking. “Well, I don’t know. I just thought it was the right thing to do. Marinette’s helped us all in the past, and I just thought I could help her out too for once.”

 

“Oh, okay okay. And that’s it? No other reason?”

 

Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed. “No?” Nino hummed and bobbed his head up and down.

 

He turns back to Alya and they share a knowing look.

 

The next few hours went by slowly and Marinette wished for the school day to end. She barely registered what the teachers were saying, but luckily Alya kept nudging her awake, even though Marinette hated it. Then finally, the last bell rang and Marinette rushed out of the school, past everyone. There were no akuma attacks today, and Marinette was beyond thankful for that, but she knew that that meant there was gonna be one soon. There was always an akuma attack. So she went home and headed straight for bed; she flopped over the covers and closed her eyes waiting for her nap to come. If there was one sure thing about Marinette, it was that she didn’t know how to handle being tired. 

 

She dreamed restfully, not even bothering to remember what she dreamt, when all of a sudden her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight in bed.

 

“Huh!” Marinette exclaimed. Why was she up? She was sleeping just fine and now she’s awake for no reason! She groaned in irritation and turned to look at the clock, seeing the glowing red numbers shine brightly, as if they were mocking her.

 

2:19am

 

Marinette groaned and lied back down. Her soft pillows greeting her and she tried to close her eyes to go back to sleep. But she couldn’t.

 

Her eyes wouldn’t close. She tried again to close them shut, but her body wouldn’t respond to it’s commands. Marinette sat back up and tried to shut them again. It didn’t work. Then a chilling laugh came from outside of her room, sending shivers down her spine. The superheroine whipped her head to look out her window and to her shock, saw an akuma jumping away from her house. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, just like how she would when hearing one of Chat’s ridiculous puns.

 

“Oh crap.” she said to herself as she realized that this was gonna be a long night.

 

The following morning, Marinette was still suffering from last night’s akuma attack. Apparently, a boy with insomnia couldn’t fall asleep and had gotten frustrated. So Hawkmoth promised him that he’ll put him to sleep for a week as long as he got Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. And honestly? Marinette could understand why he agreed. Sleeping for   
a week sounded great right now.

 

But after the attack, Marinette still couldn’t fall asleep. The adrenaline and the fight had left her wide awake, even though she could close her eyes again, it didn’t help. So instead, she decided to get a head start on the school day. She revised and went over her homework, got dressed in comfy clothes, put her hair up in it’s normal pigtails, and glanced at the clock.

 

It was 6am.

 

The young girl sighed and sat on her bed. She already knew that it was going to be an exhausting day.

 

Shrugging, Marinette grabbed her bag and went downstairs. Her dad had been up for a bit already, having gotten up at 4 to work on the day’s workload, and Marinette had heard him shuffling around downstairs. When she walked into the bakery, her dad glanced at her in surprise.

 

“Marinette? What are you doing up so early? School doesn’t start for another two hours.” Tom said to his daughter who just shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I know. I just couldn’t sleep. So I thought that I would get a headstart on the day.” She said as she grabbed a day old pastry and headed out the door.

 

“Bye Dad!” she called behind her.

 

“Bye sweetie!”

 

Marinette walked into the blissfully cool air and sighed. It was so refreshing and it was just the thing she needed to stay awake a little longer. She could still see lingering mist in the air and the ground crunched slightly as she walked over the frost. The sky was a soft white with gold and pink clouds swirling around, and since it was still very early, Marinette decided to take it slow and enjoy the walk to school.

 

She munched on her pastry happily and walked listlessly towards her school, all of her attention on the world around her and it’s beauty.

 

“Marinette?” Tikki called from the girl’s purse.

 

“Yeah Tikki?”

“Why are you being so quiet?”

 

The girl hummed. “Because it’s nice to be quiet every once in a while. Sorry if I worried you.”

 

The kwami giggled. “No, it’s quite alright. Just checking to see if anything was wrong.”

 

“Nope. I’m just enjoying the view.”

 

Tikki smiled, and snuggled back into the warm purse, deciding to leave Marinette with her thoughts as she walked to school.

 

When Marinette arrived at school, the doors were still locked and the lights weren’t on yet, so she decided to wait and sat down on the cold steps. The young bluenette wrapped her arms around her, trying to stay warm, and closed her eyes. She rested her head on her arms, much like she did yesterday, and decided that it would be a good idea to rest her eyes until school started. She didn’t have any money for a coffee or a hot chocolate even, so that was out of the question.

 

She was on the steps for a while, until her bum became numb, when she heard a car door close in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw Miss Bustier walking towards the school. The teacher walked towards the doors and saw Marinette sitting on the steps and instantly became worried.

 

“Marinette? What are you doing here so early? How long have you been sitting there?” she asked concerned. Marinette just gave her teacher a small smile and said,

 

“I didn’t want to be late again.”

 

Miss. Bustier looked at Marinette, and smiled sadly. “Well then, let’s get you out of the cold shall we. Come on.”

 

She opened the doors and led Marinette to her classroom, telling her that she could rest or close her eyes until class started, which Marinette was thankful for. The girl didn’t even notice as time went by and the classroom filled up with it’s usual students. Then before she knew it, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class and Marinette opened her eyes. They opened just in time to see Adrien walk in, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. He looked better and more prepared than yesterday, but Marinette wondered who the other cup of coffee was for. Probably Nino, she figured.

 

But she was pleasantly surprised when Adrien set the cup in front of her. Marinette glanced up at her crush, who avoided her gaze, and sat down in front of her.

 

Marinette smiled and took the warm cup between her hands. And then did she notice a sticky note with scribbles on it saying “I noticed how tired you were yesterday, so I thought you would enjoy another cup of coffee. It’s a mocha. Hope you like it.”

 

She smiled softly and began to drink the cup as class started.

 

Then the next day, Marinette brought two pastries with her to school. One for Adrien and one for her. And Adrien brought another mocha. And thus began a morning ritual of cream danishes and mochas in the morning. It was nice to look forward to in the mornings for both Marinette and Adrien. Because no matter how tired they were, they always managed to bring their treats for each other. Alya and Nino both teased the two about their shared habit, but they both ignored them. Even though they both blushed at the mention of it.

 

But there was one thing certain, and that was that they wouldn’t let either one of them forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys would like another chapter i have it, so just let me know and i'll post it!


End file.
